Peeta's view of the Reaping
by maddizoe
Summary: Just a short, head cannon, in Peeta's view.


I stare at the girl standing on the stage in front of me, my heart sinking. Katniss Everdeen. She has just volunteered at the reaping for her 12 year old sister, a very noble thing to do, and very Katniss. However, when you're from District 12 being reaped is like a death sentence, just the Capitol won't just kill you themselves. But this girl, Katniss, I have liked her for a long time, since we were children and she sang in school, every bird outside the window stopped to listen, and so did I. And now I'd never get the chance to tell her how I felt because she was going to The Hunger Games, and probably won't come back. Hardly anyone from District 12 ever does. We've had two victors in 73 years.

Effie wants a round of applause for our first volunteer. For what? For volunteering to go and die for our District? I will not applaud, I want to run and hold her and tell her it'll be OK, I wish I could take _her _place. But no-one applauds. And then all at once we know what to do instead. Everyone places their three middle fingers to their mouth and raises them to her, a silent salute from District 12, used to say goodbye. I have to hold back a tear, as it feels like I'm letting this girl go forever.

Haymitch, the only living victor, walks over to Katniss and Effie and starts rambling on about something, I only notice the word 'Spunk', and then he falls off the stage. He's a drunken mess, I can't blame him really, having been through the games, having to then watch all his tributes die, and now the focus is back on him today. It must be a lot to take.

Effie goes over to the boys bowl and picks out a name. I'm still watching Katniss, I can tell she's upset but she doesn't show it. She doesn't want to seem weak. Then I hear it.

'Peeta Mellark'

That's my name. Effie just said my name. All fear for Katniss turns into fear for myself as people around me turn to face me, some nudging me forward towards the stage. When I finally get my legs to work I start walking towards the stage. Towards Effie. Towards Katniss.

Yes, towards Katniss. Maybe this is a good thing, forcing us together, and I will get to tell her how I feel. We might have to die, but we don't have to kill each other, and maybe she will love me too. And just for the next few weeks, we will have each other, and I will die happy.

But as I walk up the steps to where they are standing I see Katniss watching me, her eyes do not seem friendly, or sympathetic, they almost seem hateful. But that could be because of the situation rather than towards me.

Effie asks for volunteers. Of course, no-one steps forward. I have two older brothers, but when in District 12, protection for your sibling only goes so far.

After this The Mayor has his usual speech, reading the Treaty of the Treason. I stare out at the crowd, I spot my brothers, then my Mother, and my Father. We're not a close family, my Mother is quite strict and since I am the youngest child we didn't bond very well, she wanted a daughter. My Father and I do get on, I help him out in the bakery, and he was the one that first pointed out Katniss to me, so he's the only one who knows how I feel. I see them standing with the rest of the adults, my Father does look concerned, but my Mother looks distracted.

The Mayor finishes the speech and motions for me and Katniss to shake hands. I've never been this close to her before, I can feel my heart racing, my palms getting a bit sweaty, I hope she doesn't notice. As I take her hand I give it a reassuring squeeze, although I'm not sure if it will come across like that. Her skin is soft and smooth. I can see a few scratches, it's not unknown that she goes hunting in the woods, so she must get a few bumps out there, but still, so soft.

Then the anthem plays. Again, we have to stand there in front of this crowd. My time spent on stage is far too long for my liking, in the eyes of everyone, and not just in this District. It will be televised, and it's mandatory to watch. I guess we're supposed to stand there and look proud, but I'm sure I just look sullen and miserable. Well I am. I'm probably going to die.

As soon as the anthem finishes the peacekeepers take us into the Justice Building. As the doors shut behind me, I realise this is it. I am trapped. Property of the Capitol for the rest of my life, however long that may be. Just another piece in their games.


End file.
